godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer
Multiplayer is an exclusive online game mode, featured in God of War: Ascension, and boasting online combat with various maps and challenges. Multiplayer teams consist of Spartans or Trojans, and allow players to align themselves with four gods of Olympus: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Ares, who bestow upon them different powers and abilities. Greek heroes are also featured, through use of specific armor sets. Some battles offer a certain set of rules to be met before completion, such as finishing off the map's Titan in exchange for a massive point boost, although players are not obliged to follow them. God of War: Ascension The multiplayer part of Ascension features multi-level arenas, where several players can fight one another. The players take control of a nameless Redeemed Warrior, who escapes his prison cell with the help of the gods. The warriors then choose their godly alliance and start their training in the Rotunda of Olympus. Gods "Pick your Patron" A warrior must choose a god of Olympus to align themselves to in order to further their quest to become the ultimate champion of the gods. They have a choice of four gods and each is suited to a distinct play style. Ares Warriors who align with Ares are brute force tacticians dealing a devastating array of up-close attacks – high physical power is his specialty. These Warriors can also harness magic abilities that unleash a fiery rage, specifically his Blade and War Hammer. Warriors of Ares are juggernauts who excel in close-range combat and employ powerful items that can boost their physical or elemental attacks, and cripple the defensive capabilities of surrounding enemies. However, being a tank on the battlefield has its disadvantages. Ares warriors are susceptible to magical attacks as they often sacrifice resistance, for physical power. You must learn to bait your enemies into wasting magic, then strike before they regenerate. A true Ares warrior will balance offense and defense to create a class that can fight multiple enemies at once. Hades Of all of the allegiances, Hades executioners have the highest versatility and variety of abilities. With the ability to curse, drain life, become invisible, and create large hazards (all in one load-out), the followers of Hades are able to control the flow of battle. Hades is neither the strongest offensively nor defensively, but careful tailoring through armors and weapons, based on the situation to subsidize this, will help push you towards whatever role you want to fill—you will be able to do it all. As an ally, Hades warriors can quickly affect a fight by casting deadly curses, instantly placing any adversary at a great disadvantage and possibly cutting off their avenue of escape (or escape yourself). Additionally, with the ability to cloak himself or his entire team in a shroud of stealth, the Hades team controls the option of when and how to initiate combat. However, when dealing death in the arena, it is as a solo player that Hades warriors are the most fierce. With multiple forms of escape, powerful focused attacks that can affect multiple enemies, and the option to steal health, Hades specters are incredibly self-sufficient. An encounter with a Hades warrior will always end in the death of a Champion, so be prepared to fight to the bitter end or run in fear. Zeus Zeus bestows powerful magic capabilities to his battle mages - stronger magical attacks, supernatural enhancements to his weapons, and magic damage rewards for feats achieved on the battlefield. Through the power of lightning, Zeus aligned warriors can control space as they drape the playing field with electricity, forcing their opponents to scatter in all directions. If his enemies survive the initial onslaught, it matters not. The regeneration speed of his large mana reserves means another magical attack is not too far behind. With great power, there is always a great price to pay. Zeus warriors will never have as much weapon strength or resilience as their opponents. While they can equip armor and weapons that help make up for this weakness, the true Zeus warrior knows to setup their weaponry and for maximum magic special moves and blistering lightning attacks. Poseidon Poseidon grants his loyal sentinels unique support capabilities: a large pool of health, the ability to fortify allies, and command over water and ice. Unleash freezing attacks to obliterate an enemy’s defense and agility or boost your own team’s elemental defense and health. The wise warrior knows how to control a large area of space and can keep multiple enemies at a distance. As an enemy’s health and patience is eroded, they will forget that a Poseidon sentinel can survive a waves of damage without worrying about their health. Should they reach you, envelope yourself with a barrier of ice and nullify their efforts before they begin. Attack power is the only sacrifice Poseidon requests of his faithful followers. The Lord of the Ocean offers the option to increase your power at the cost of decreasing the effectiveness of cooperative attacks. However an experienced enforcer knows that he can be the greatest reinforcement a single ally or an entire team could ask for and thus should choose his equipment accordingly. You may choose to be just another soldier on the battlefield or be a tactile battery that bombards enemies from a distance and rallies your comrades. To see more details about each specific allegiance, their advantages and disadvantages, click in the god you'd like to learn more about: Ares - Hades - Zeus - Poseidon. Modes Team Favor of the Gods 4 VS 4 -''' Team Favor of the Gods requires 2 teams of 4 warriors to kill each other, capture altars and gain favor. Bigger maps such as the Desert of Lost Souls, where a chained Titan-sized cyclops, Polyphemus, interferes whenever the mortals come too close, and the Walls of Troy, where catapults are used to damage the Trojan Horse or the Statue of Apollo. Warriors score 100 favor by killing the other participants, 100 favor for conquering altars and 50 favor for opening chests which contain red orbs, plus additional points per time per captured altar. Eventually, an artifact unique to the map played, for example the Shield of Perseus or the Spear of Olympus, becomes obtainable and the team which reaches it first gains 1000 favor. Whoever reaches 8000 favor first wins the match. '2 VS 2 - '''In this game mode, 2 teams of 2 warriors battle each other with a goal of 2000 favor. The Gods may get involved by sending the Chalice of Hera, which helps the warrior who gains it by giving him favor over time. Capture the Flag Capture the Flag is very similar to Team Favor of the Gods, however, the main goal is not to kill players or to capture bases. Warriors must steal the other team's flag and bring it back to one of their empty bases; the flags count for one point each and whoever scores 3 or has the most points at the end of the match wins, with a bonus round in case of a tie. The gods get involved occasionally by sending down a bonus flag that anyone can take; all flags can be used to attack. Match of Champions '''4P -' Match of Champions is a free-for-all death match. The champions of the gods fight each other in an arena such as the Forum of Hercules, the Coliseum of Persia, the Rotunda of Olympus or the Oracle's Chamber. There are also environmental hazards, such as Hercules watching the battle and periodically jumping down and punching the floor with his Nemean Cestus, creating a powerful wave of energy that damages and knocks players off the platform appear. The warriors do not fight on teams and instead must fend for themselves. Whoever gets 1600 favor wins. The Gods may get involved by sending the Chalice of Hera, which helps the warrior who gains it by giving him favor over time. '8P - '''Same as the 8p Team Favor of the Gods but without the teams. Trial of the Gods Players must defeat hoards of monsters within a certain time frame. A new feature is the co-op mode in which teammates join together to fight. Trial of the Gods can be played in solo mode as well. By killing monsters, completing rounds and opening chests, extra time is obtained. Depending on how fast monsters are killed, at the end of the round players can be ranked with golden, silver or bronze tiers for that round. The better the tier is, the more time earned and the more rewards available, such as more chests and world weapons. White chests, for example, usually come when players are ranked as gold, and much more rarely as silver. Arenas such as the Forum of Hercules, the Rotunda of Olympus and the Desert of Lost Souls are used in this mode. With recent updates, new Arenas for Trial of the Gods have been created: the Tower of Delphi, the Coliseum of Persia and the Labyrinth of Daedalus. Features the enemies and monsters seem in singleplayer and unique bosses from each arena. Bout of Honor The newest mode created for Multiplayer. Two players battle against each other in small arenas. By killing the opponent or shedding more blood than him before time's up, a round is won. The first player to win four rounds wins. Relics are disabled in this mode and there are no green or blue orb fountains on the floor: at each round, players' health and magic bars are automatically recharged. Although, the relics will disable. General Other types of enemies have been seen, like Cyclops Berserkers. The warriors' alliance with either Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, or Ares will open options to different themed attacks. This choice will have no effect on either the Spartan or Trojan teams. The multiplayer does not allow local split-screen possibilities. Stats The powers of each warrior are displayed in the Stats list in the Multiplayer lobby. These Stats are: *'Ascension Tokens: A new stat from the game's most recent update. Ascension Tokens can be acquired by reaching level 40 with any allegiance and then making the warriors "Ascension" with that allegiance. This causes the warrior to go back to the level 1 of that allegiance and lose the weapons and armors that are associated to it (except the Battle Armors, if they'd already been unlocked). Ascension Tokens can be used to buy the godly versions of armors and weapons. *'Skill Points': Acquired by upgrading the warrior from one level to another. Skill Points are used to upgrade Abilities (Magics, Items and Relics). The higher the level reached, the more Skill Points earned. The better the Ability is or the higher its level is, the more Skill Points required to upgrade it. *'Health': Health Points increase the warrior's health bar, allowing them to take more damage before dying. Health is the main focus of Poseidon. *'Elemental Power': Increases the damage of attacks that use elemental energy, such as Magics and some special attacks. Elemental Power is the main focus of Zeus. *'Elemental Resist': Increases the resistance to elemental damage. *'Physical Power': Increases the damage of physical attacks, such as the normal combos and some special attacks. Physical Damage is the main focus of Ares. *'Physical Resist': Increases the resistance to physical damage. *'Cooldown reduction': Reduces the time needed to "recharge" special attacks and Items after they are used, allowing players to use them again after a shorter period. Cooldown reduction is the main focus of Hades. Weapons and armors increase Stats. Each one of them adds points to Health, Elemental Power, Elemental Resist, Physical Power, Physical Resist or Cooldown reduction. They can grant players points from one to even three different Stats. Armor Sets Different Greek armor sets that can be earned from Labors and Ranks and chosen to customized the player. Some armor sets are downloaded from pre-order offers. Default *Gladiator's Armor *Warrior's Armor *Sage's Armor Pre-order * Armor of Leonidas: Pre-order from Gamestop *Armor of Achilles: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Armor of Perseus: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Armor of Odysseus: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Armor of Orion: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. Labor *Cyclopean Armor: Unlocked by Labor-'' Polyphemus Hunter I'' *Skorpian Armor: Unlocked by Labor- Daedalus Revenge I *Armor of Morpheus: Unlocked by Labor- Gold III *Armor of Athena: Unlocked by Labor- Treasure Hunter II *Armor of Medusa: Unlocked by Labor- Stoner I *Armor of Artemis:Unlocked by Labor- Blood Lust III *Manticore Armor: Unlocked by Labor- Renowned IV *Griffin Armor: Unlocked by chests in Trial of the Gods *Battle Armor of Ares: Unlock by Labor- Warmonger IV *Battle Armor of Hades: Unlock by Labor- Reaper IV *Battle Armor of Poseidon: Unlock by Labor- Leviathan IV *Battle Armor of Zeus: Unlock by Labor- Goliath IV 'Rank *Fury Armor: Ares Rank 19 *Armor of Phobos : Hades Rank 19 *Kraken Armor: Poseidon Rank 19 *Armor of Hercules : Zeus Rank 19 *War Armor of Ares : Ares Rank 29 *War Armor of Hades: Hades Rank 29 *War Armor of Poseidon : Poseidon Rank 29 *War Armor of Zeus : Zeus Rank 29 DLC *Armor of Typhon: Rise of the Warrior exclusive DLC *Champion's Armor: Beta exclusive DLC *Chimeran Armor: Free DLC *Chaos Armor: DLC *Armor of Callisto : DLC If you're looking for armor stats, check out http://www.xn-games.net/boards/viewtopic.php?f=51&t=2771 Godly Armor With the new update for Multiplayer, there are godly armors, too: they are enhanced versions of the alliance's armors (armors unlocked by reaching certain levels with an alliance or by killing a certain number of players with that alliance). They grant players the same kinds of Stats points as their original versions, but in a very greater quantity. Each godly armor shines in silver or gold, and each of their pieces can be purchased for one Ascension Token (see the Stats list above). Maps Battle maps featuring many locations from the series. Each have various traps and landscapes and godly interventions. *Bog of the Forgotten: features Stheno, unleash using the Shield of Perseus. *Canyons of Kirra *Chamber of the Flame *Coliseum of Persia: features a rideable Cerberus Mongrel. *Desert of Lost Souls: features Polyphemus, slay with the Spear of Olympus. *Forum of Hercules: features Hercules, droppable waves of arrows. *Labyrinth of Daedalus: features Skorpius, use the Chain of Balance to manipulate cube. *Landing at Delos *The Oracle's Chamber: features Pollux and Castor. *Rotunda of Olympus: opening training ground and combat arena. *Streets of Sparta *Walls of Troy: Destroy the Trojan Horse or the Statue of Apollo using the giant catapult. *The Whirlpool of Alecto: features Alecto (Leviathan) *Tower of Delphi: features the Manticore from the single-player campaign. *Archimedes' Furnace: Obtain the key to ignite the furnace. Weapons Weapons like swords, spears, and hammers are used. Few famous weapons can be unlocked like the Spear of Destiny and the Barbarian Hammer. Swords *Gladiator Sword *Blade of Athena *Cerberus Blade *Cronos Blade *Blade of Ares *Sword of Ares *Blade of Poseidon *Sword of Poseidon *Blade of Zeus *Sword of Zeus *Blade of Hades *Sword of Hades *Champion's Blade *Blade of Judgement *Mercenary Sword *Blade of Thanatos *Blade of Artemis *Sword of Perseus *Sword of Orion Hammers *Gladiator Hammer *Minotaur Hammer *Barbarian Hammer *Hammer of Helios *War Hammer of Ares *Maul of Ares *War Hammer of Poseidon *Maul of Poseidon *War Hammer of Zeus *Maul of Zeus *War Hammer of Hades *Maul of Hades *Mjölnir (multiplayer) *Champion's Hammer *Hammer of Atlas *Hammer of Hephaestus *Hammer of Odysseus Spears *Gladiator Spear *Centaur Spear *Spear of Hermes *Spear of Destiny *Spear of Ares *Lance of Ares *Spear of Poseidon *Lance of Poseidon *Spear of Zeus *Lance of Zeus *Spear of Hades *Lance of Hades *Spear of Leonidas *Spear of Hyperion *Spear of Phobos *Spear of Achilles Gauntlets As of the 1.10 patch, gauntlets were added to the list of weapons, but apparently will only become available with the 1.11 patch. *Gladiator Gauntlets *Gauntlets of Zeus *Gauntlets of Ares *Gauntlets of Poseidon *Gauntlets of Hades *Nemean Cestus *Cestus of Zeus *Cestus of Ares *Cestus of Poseidon *Cestus of Hades *Gauntlets of Jason *Gauntlets of the Furies Godly Weapons With the new update for Multiplayer, there are godly weapons, too: they are enhanced versions of the alliance's weapons (weapons unlocked by reaching certain levels with an alliance). They grant players the same kinds of Stats points as their original versions, but in a very greater quantity and, sometime, even an extra stat. Each godly weapon shines in silver or gold, and each of their pieces can be purchased for two Ascension Tokens (see the Stats list above). Weapons of Olympus These special weapons have been recently added to the game. They are superpowerful in comparison to the other weapons. Each alliance has one of them, and each of them can be purchased for 3 Ascension Tokens. *The Blade of Olympus: A divine sword of the warriors of Zeus. *The War Hammer of Olympus: A divine hammer of the warriors of Ares. *The Trident of Olympus: A divine spear of the warriors of Poseidon. *The Claws of Olympus: Divine gauntlets of the warriors of Hades. Grappling Hooks '''Grappling hooks are donned by each warrior and can be used to drag retreating opponents back into a fight, in the special attacks of some weapons and even in some brutal kills. Although they usually don't count as weapons, it is important to mention this item in the Weapons list. In Rage Mode, they are used to attack players with strong and unblockable blows, throwing them in the air or knocking them away. They resemble the various Blades used akin by Kratos throughout the Series both in the way they are carried by warriors (on their backs, forming an X) and in the way they are used by them. They are the only item that cannot be removed or changed by players in the Multiplayer menu, being the basic equipment of any warrior. World Weapons Weapons such as clubs and javelins can be collected in the match to be used for a certain amount of time. As with the single player, these items' attacks are activated by the circle button and can be thrown by pressing L1+O. Clubs are incredibly powerful when striking a warrior, cause the victim to be smacked up into the air, over an edge, or into a wall, depending on where the attack hits. To discard it, a player throws it at another warrior (which needs to be close), knocking him away and causing a lot of damage. Javelins act a lot like they do in the single player. They can be thrown at other warriors and are mainly used for air combos. The damage they cause is considerably less than the damage caused by clubs. By discarding it, a player will throw it up, and then multiple spears will rain down on the target, which can even kill it. Each spear collected can be thrown 10 times before running out of ammunition. Small swords sometimes appear. They do not do much damage but what they lack in offence they make up for in speed. They are very useful when fighting against a single warrior, because they can perform long combos and none of their attacks can be blocked. To discard it, a player will throw it at another warrior, knocking him away. Shields are strong can be used to hit the opponents, but they are slow. They can be thrown at another player and greater damage when discarded. Slings throw fire balls from long ranges, which explode when hitting opponents.Its fire rate is much slower than the javelins' one. Each sling can throw 5 fire balls before running out of ammo. To discard it, a warrior throws the sling itself at an enemy player, creating multiple explosions around him and seriously damaging him and any other enemy nearby. Gorgon Heads are found in maps such as the Bog of the Forgotten and the Coliseum of Persia. They fire a red gorgon flash that petrifies the target instantly, however it can be evaded. Each head can fire 3 flashes before running out of power. The Gem of Uroborus appears in maps such as the Walls of Troy and the Oracle's Chamber. When used against a player, the warrior will be slowed down for some time. By aiming it at structures such as bridges, walls and even the floor itself, it can break or reconstruct them, creating new paths or destroying them. Each Gem can be used 5 times. In Multiplayer, it even has a discard move: a player slams the gem on the ground, creating a small green explosion below him that slows down every enemy around. There are also the Boots of Hermes. They speed up the warriors' movement and have a stomp ability which does a small amount of damage that also causes enemies to be thrown in the air. They cannot be discarded, but have a L1+O move: the player uses them to dash forward at an enemy, hitting him and throwing them away. After some time, the boots will automatically disappear. Traps Each of the two maps available in the beta features lever-action traps, ranging from a number of spikes in the floor that kills mortals in the area instantly, to platforms with grated floors that burns and disorientates warriors whom cross it, much like the one on which the Ares' champion stands, still in the lobby screen. Traps can also be set to only be triggered when an enemy steps up: this can be done by holding the R1 button and be avoided by looking at that trap's lever, which will feature the enemy's or friendly's faction icon above it. The Dualshock 3 will also vibrate when the champion comes close to a previously set up trap. Polyphemus tries to crush players capturing the outer capture points as well as damaging and knocking players in both outer and central platforms with his hands, both intentionally or by accident, with a similar fashion. The Arena map, which is featured on the free-for-all style game mode Favor of the Gods, also has traps. Periodically, an area, before covered in spikes below where Hercules stands, is free for anyone to go in. Inside it, there's a lever that triggers a trap. In determined spots around the arena, arrows drop down from the sky killing everyone hit by them. Hercules periodically jumps down and punches the floor of the arena with his Nemean Cestus, releasing a blue energy wave that damages and knocks players back. There are also flamethrowers in maps such as the Walls of Troy, the Labyrinth of Deadalus and the Bog of the Forgotten. They don't kill players instantly, but if they are hit by the fire, they'll be temporally burned, losing health, and will be disoriented. The Labyrinth also features big ventilators that can either blow warriors away or suck them with their strong winds, depending on what the user wants to do. If a warrior gets sucked by them, he'll die instantly when he touches it. The Bog of the Forgotten has also a statue of a serpent's head above one of its altars. When it's activated, it will open its mouth and "spit" a puddle of poison on the altar. At the Walls of Troy, spears come out of one of the walls and hot water vapor come out of another one at each second. These two traps cannot be controlled by any team and if they hit any player, he'll be seriously damaged. At The Whirlpool of Alecto, players who stand close to the waterfalls can be hit by Alecto's giant tentacles, which throws them meters away on impact. She can also fire her dark goo at players, which holds the target on the ground until he manages to free himself from it. The Tower of Delphi's floor is charged periodically, which damages and disables the Abilities of any player electrocuted temporally. Note: If a player sets a trap for an enemy but one of his allies come when it is triggered, it won't kill or damage them (if you're lucky alive), sometimes player DEATH (suicide) by trap (resulted game over in Trial of the Gods). This is the case of many fire traps, which make easily escape but the health will decreased unlike the spike trap, will result player death/suicide. It is important to be careful, because other traps such as spikes on the ground kill players from both teams, regardless of who set them, especially co-op in Trial of the Gods. So the players and allies must be cautious. Trivia *''God of War: Ascension'' is the first game in the series to feature a multiplayer mode. *Most of the weapons and powers in multiplayer resemble and function like those used by Kratos throughout the series. *The Leonidas costume is based off the same character from the film 300. And is an exclusive dlc Pre-Order Gamestop in 2013 that does not include Mythological Heroes pack. So it is the rarest dlc pack. *After 6 years, the Blade of Artemis makes a return as a downloadable multiplayer weapon. *The Barbarian Hammer and the Spear of Destiny also make a reappearance in the multiplayer, unlockable by finding and opening White Chests to obtain their parts. *Health and Magic chest do not appear in multiplayer. They have been replaced by fountains that the warrior has to run through to heal themselves. Experience chests still exist but they are not opened in a normal fashion. Instead, the red/white crystal on the lid is smashed to release the orbs, just as in the single-player. *It should be noted that experience and weapons do not carry over from the beta to the final version of the game, however, the Champion's Blade and Armor are given as a reward. **The beta opened for all PSN users from the 20th of January to the 22nd, no rewards were given to people for taking part in this version of the beta. **Sign ups for the Multiplayer beta ended on Dec. 7th, 2012; the beta started on January 8, 2013 for PS+ members. *Prior to the 1.04 patch, the total number of skill points one can have at rank 30, without upgrading anything nor purchasing a relic, was 100 skill points. **Without upgrading in the elite ranks, the total number of skill points at rank 40, without purchasing a relic is 118. ***Resulting in a grand total of 218 skill points to upgrade everything from 1 to 40. * One red orb chest gives 50 favor while it gives the player 20 exp. Gallery God-of-war-ascension-20120429110149405 640w.jpg Multiplayercharacter.jpg God-of-war-ascension-20120429110145353 640w.jpg The arena.jpg Multiplayer Polyphemus Background 2.jpg Multiplayer Polyphemus Background 1.jpg god of war multiplayer 2.jpg God of war multiplayer 3.jpg Zeus Multiplayer.jpg Ares Multiplayer.jpg 8076925950 7c60fb10b5.jpg King Leonidas.jpg Multiplayer warrior.jpg Multiplayer warrior 2.jpg Multiplayer warrior 3.jpg Trojan battle 6.jpg Trojan battle 4.jpg Trojan battle 3.jpg Trojan battle 2.jpg Trojan battle.jpg Olympus multiplayer.jpg Poseidon warrior (trailer).jpg Ares warrior (trailer).jpg Artemis Blade.jpg|The new Artemis Blade|linktext=Artemis Blade Hades' champion VS Zeus' champion.jpg Multiplayer Beta reward armor and blade.jpg|'Reward for the beta version' gow-artemisarmor-web.jpg|Armor of Artemis GoW-ArmorPhobos-Reward.jpg|Armor of Phobos Armor of Typhon.png|Armor of Typhon Kraken Armor.png|'Kraken Armor' GOWA-MaulOfAres.jpg|the Maul of Ares GoW A 2 against 1.JPG GoWA Multiplayer proving worthy.png Gowa-newmplobby-zeustint-example.jpg FullGameArmorCustomisation.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways_4.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways_2.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways_3.jpg God_of_war_ascension_evil_ways.jpg Zeus' champion sword.jpg GoWa Viking hammer.jpg Gowa-mercenary-sword-row-dlc-exclusive.jpg Gowa-champions-hammer-row-dlc-exclusive.jpg Gowa-mjolnirhammer.jpg Multiplayer Cerberus.png god_of_co-op3.jpg Stheno multiplayer.jpg|Stheno BogForgottenMutiplayer.jpg|Bog of the Forgotten Persia multiplayer.jpg|Coliseum of Persia Labyrinth multiplayer.jpg|Labyrinth of Daedalus Walls of troy.jpg|Walls of Troy Oracle multiplayer.jpg|The Oracle's Chamber 8589645659 ca3964382c b.jpg 8589645687 7a2a662b07 b.jpg 8590746250 cce9bc0804 b.jpg Champion Blades Concept By Anthony_Jones.jpg Champion Hammer Concept Art By Anthony_Jones.jpg Armor 1 By Anthony_Jones.jpg Armor of Ares By Anthony_Jones.jpg Hoja de Zeus.jpg Sword of Zeus.png Gowa-cape-honor5.jpg Gowa-cape-honor3.jpg Gowa-cape-honor2.jpg Gowa-cape-honor1.jpg Gowa-cape-honormention2.jpg Gowa-cape-runnerup.jpg Gowa-cape-winner.jpg GOWA-PowerRankings-ThumbLarge.jpg Gladiator Spear.png Gladiator Hammer.png Gladiator Sword.png Phobos-spear-gowa.jpg Hades-image1.png Poseidon-image-1.png WarriorClass.png Sht0009.jpg Sht0042.jpg Sht0154.jpg Gauntlets-GOW-LargeThumb.jpg gauntlets-gif1.gif gauntletsgif2.gif gauntletsgif3.gif gauntletsgif4.gif Videos Site Navigation Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Multiplayer Category:Stubs